


the disparity of darkness

by Floorse



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:10:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floorse/pseuds/Floorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a very brief drabble with no real plot or point. re-uploaded from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	the disparity of darkness

There was something about the night.

The abyssal, all encompassing shadow that stretched across the land. The cozy underbelly of a star splattered cosmos, vast and unending, twinkling faintly with the suggestion of movement, of light.

This kind of darkness was a blue one, a deep, thoughtful one. A brisk one, with breezes that coasted along the seas of long grass, making them murmur and hiss in their shifting tongues. 

The night held stories to be told, ceremonies to be held, a torch to be lit and later quenched. It held comfort, cool and undemanding. The melodic clinks of bone against bone filling the air as the dead rose to roam the earth.

But not all darkness is created equal. No. This darkness, the new darkness, the choking, voracious darkness. This was not the same. It clawed, and it tore, and it drowned them in musty stagnation and dust. Filling their finite share of air with the smell of ozone from rot, and decay.

They whispered - in yellow, and purple, and smudged maroon left to dry on bony fingers - a prayer. To reclaim, to change, to steal from and steal back. A promise made to the darkness that would not soon be forgot.


End file.
